


Summer

by lolamit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, POV Alec, Sad Magnus, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolamit/pseuds/lolamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summertime, and Magnus thinks Alec deserves some time off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of my 30 Days of Writing challenge.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

It was a warm summer day in the middle of June, the sun was shining and New York City was crowded with more tourists than locals. Alec was walking the route to Magnus’ house – the same route he’d walked so many times before – and soon the apartment building towered in the distance. 

He jogged up the stairs and opened the door, a wall of heat hitting him instantly. An excited Magnus peered out of the bedroom, smiling childishly at his boyfriend. Alec waved, a frown on his face due to the unbearable temperature. 

“Why don't you open a window, Magnus?” Alec complained.

“Oh, that's not necessary. We’re leaving any minute, dear,” Magnus said, bringing out a suitcase from the other room. 

Alec raised his eyebrows, surprised and slightly perplexed. Had Magnus planned a vacation in secret? His eyes fell on the black suitcase next to the warlock. Considering the size of it, it couldn't be a very long trip. 

“Care to explain where we're going?” Alec asked, but was only met by a mischievous smile. 

“You'll love it.” 

Magnus fingers began to glow, blue sparks surrounding his tips as he moved them in front of him, creating a portal. Alec was still skeptical to the situation, but when Magnus intertwined their fingers, shooting sparks all through Alec’s body, his worries washed away. He trusted Magnus unconditionally and with everything he had, and together they stepped through the purple wall. 

Alec had a habit of closing his eyes every time he entered a portal – something that had lived with him since child legs – and he didn't open them until Magnus leaned in and whispered _“We’re here, diamond.”_

Sunshine seeped through Alec’s eyelashes as he opened his eyes, the wind was warm against his skin and he thought he could hear the ocean not too far away. Not the way he could hear the Atlantic Ocean from the city, this was more peaceful, not at all the same as back home. 

He looked around, searching for clues as to where they might be, but he fell short. They were inside a house, open and bright, the big windows allowing rays of sun blinding his vision of what was outside. The house was decorated similarly to Magnus’ apartment, giving Alec the impression that the place _belonged_ to the warlock. He squinted at a photograph across the room, and indeed, the picture showed a shirtless Magnus next to Ragnor, both laughing. He turned to his boyfriend, more curious than doubtful now. 

“So?” He asked, waiting impatiently for an answer.

“Welcome to _Barcelona_!” Magnus smiled, walking over to the balcony door to open it.

“Barcelona? You took me to Spain?” Alec laughed. “You know, we didn’t have to go to another continent. America would do just fine.”

“Alexander, you of all people should know that Americans are insufferable, you know, being one,” Magnus teased, making Alec roll his eyes. “Ragnor and I used to come here all the time back in the 1920’s.”

Alec followed his boyfriend out on the balcony, watched as he swayed gracefully to the end, placing his hands on the railing. The house was located right next to the sea, a beautiful beach stretched along the shore so far that Alec could barely see where it ended. The beach wasn’t crowded either, but rather a bit secluded, with only a handful of people as far as Alec could tell. 

“Magnus, this is incredible,” Alec said, stunned by the view. 

“It’s truly magnificent,” Magnus sighed. “Last time I came here was in the late 80’s, to mourn a very close friend of mine.”

Magnus’ expression changed swiftly from overjoyed to sorrowful. The warlock stared at the waves for a few moments in silence – Alec daring not to disturb – until a smile once again grew on his lips. 

“I want to show you something,” he said, taking Alec by the hand and dragging him back inside. 

Magnus seemed eager, almost down the set of stairs leading to ground level. He stopped in what seemed to be the living room, letting go of Alec’s hand and moving closer to the opposite wall. A big, grandiose painting was hanging above two armchairs, and Magnus ran his fingertips gently across it.

“Are you familiar with _The Persistence of Memory_?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah. Dali, right?” Alec had heard of him before, but his knowledge of famous artists was beyond limited. 

“Indeed. Sweet Salvador, he painted this in his early years, before his rise to fame,” Magnus’ fingers were still tracing the movements in the painting, as if adding on more to it. “I knew him well. He was from a city up north, but he used to come down here over the summers. After World War 2, my visits decreased distinctly, until I heard he’d passed in 1989. I wish I could’ve given him a proper goodbye, but oh well.”

Alec felt bad for the warlock. He walked up behind him and carefully put his arms around his boyfriend, resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus was breathing deeply, fingers still on the canvas in front of them, and Alec held him just a little tighter, as if to say he’d never let go. 

“I’m sorry, Alexander,” Magnus said after a while, turning around so they were now facing each other. “I took you here to unwind, not to watch me grieve the past.”

“You don’t have to apologize, I understand it must be hard coming back to all this,” Alec comforted. “If you want to leave, I-“

“No, no! There’s more to this place than sorrow,” a smile appeared on the warlock’s lips. “You, for instance.”


End file.
